Battle Of The Bands
by SkittlesTurnMyworldBright
Summary: Paulina Fabray has had enough of Gustovo and his itty bitty little boy band and Hawk and well...Hawk Records in general.Do you thing you have what it take. OPEN send your oc. SYOC


**I do not own big time rush. **

**hello everyone thank you for sending me your characters. It was really hard pick four but to me it was a good group of girls. also on my profile i have a tumblr page for the girls i think you should check it out.**

Paulina Fabray has had enough of Gustavo and his itty bitty boy band also Hawk as well. She felt like she needed something new maybe start a spark of drama to cause trouble for the other two in the process. Paulina twirled one of her around her fingers in thought. She has many ways she could get back at both but how. Paulina tapped the tip of her pen against her pink lips. Then a thought crossed her mind that and she knew just what she needed to do. Paulina grabbed her phone across her desk and pressed a few buttons then held the phone to her ear. She waited a few seconds until she heard a woman's voice on the other line.

_Hello Layla speaking._

_Layla it's me Paulina can you come to my office._

_Sure I will be there in a few minutes._

Paulina hung up her phone and leaned back in her chair closing her eye's enjoying a moment of silence. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

**"Come in."** Paulina said without opening her eyes.

A tall, slender young woman walked in. Her black hair pulled into a simple, but elegant up do, and her charcoal gray blouse and a black A-line skirt contrasted nicely with her tanned skin and blue eyes. She looked the picture of a modern professional woman and she carried with her an aura of being someone important, of being powerful.

**"You needed me boss?"** Layla said when she closed the door behind her. The short, thin older woman watched her from her chair with an amused grin. Her blonde hair laid in loose curls over one of her shoulders each hair sat perfectly on her head and her pure white lace blouse and a black pencil skirt it complemented her fair skin and hazel eyes. Paulina gave off the air of confidence and a mix of intimidation.

**"Layla, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss, we have known each other for years now. You can just call me Paulina like you when we first meet."** Paulina sighed and hung her head in defeat. **"Ok let's just forget about that for now we have more important things to discuss."** Paulina gave a dramatic pause. **"I want to take down Rocqué records."**

**"Not this again."** Layla sighed and rolled her eyes.** "I thought you were over this forget about them and improve Starpower records."** Paulina crossed her hands across her chest.** "Aww come on Layla he really annoys me and so does his boy band, they make me so mad. And how can I get over it if they are everywhere."** Layla interrupted. **"You can't be serious that's not possible Paulina I think your over exaggerating."** Paulina stood up and opened the closed blinds behind her dusk. She pulled the string showing a huge billboard for a big time rush concert. **"Wow maybe I was wrong."** Layla giggled to herself.** "So what kind of plan do you have so far?"** Paulina closed the blinds once more.** "I want to have a world-wide talent search for Starpower records on youtube."**Layla placed a hand on her chin tilting her head to the side in thought.** "Ok now I can work with that is there anything in particular you're looking for or even want."**

** "I want a girl group and the auditions will be on YouTube. I want at least four girls; The rest is up to you, since you're going to host,"** Paulina said and then pulled out her phone,** "So get to it, Layla. Get me my future stars." "I'm on it," **Layla said and then bustled out of Paulina's office.

Layla grabbed her camera from her bag and sat down on one of the chairs outside Paulina's office. She clicked the on button and her sturdy old camera came to life. After she checked to make sure its battery was fully loaded, she hit record.

**"Surprise!"** she exclaimed,** "I bet you didn't expect to see me today, did you?"** Layla asked rhetorically.** "Well, my name is Layla and I work for Starpower Records. I'm here to tell you that four of you lovely ladies have a once in a lifetime opportunity to become rich and famous!"** Layla said and gave a tiny squeal of excitement,** "Sorry to all my guys out there, but this one's only for the girls. Anyway, all you have to do is send us a video of your singing and we'll choose based on that,"** she explained,** "Remember, thousands of girls are going to enter this contest, so make it exciting; we want to be blown away!"** Layla all but yelled into the camera,** "Show us those pipes and prove to us that you have what it takes to be the next superstar!"**

With that said, Layla hit stop and after she made sure the video was recorded, she uploaded it onto their YouTube page. She watched as almost instantly, thousands of comments from hopeful girl from all over the country flooded in. She gave a triumphant smirk.

Yes, Hawk Records and their itty bitty boy band should watch their backs. Starpower Records were going.


End file.
